Frostmane Hold, The
Overview The Frostmane Hold is a troll-only RP guild on the Horde side of Defias Brotherhood. The guild is independent In Character, and hence doesn't have any allegiance with Horde or Alliance . The guild's current leader both IC and OOC is the Primal Zorita . Background Coming soon! Guild ranks As the Frostmane Hold is based on tribal RP, our ranks reflect this. Every member that gets to be our full member can choose their own rank. For example- each rank is supposed to describe the character's abilities- fishermen, cooks and so forth would be Tribesmen, and the more aggressive fighting types fit well in the rank of Berserker. Current guild ranks are: The Primal (guild leader) Is a rank reserved for the tribe's leader called the Primal. She lives in a hut in the Frostmane Hold, the main city of the Frostmane trolls with a large white lion called Sabala. Many strange rumors are spoken about the Primal in hushed voices but no one seems to know who exactly she is. Though often masked and spending time on her own, the Primal seems to be surprisingly well informed of the happenings of the tribe. So far, no one has dared to challenge her place as the righteous leader of the tribe. Wolf Sister (officer) Out of character, this is the current rank for the out of character officer for the hold. In Character, it is viewed as a respectable rank to be on such terms with the Primal. Our current "Wolf Sister" acts as an advisor and helper to the Primal. The guild currently only has one Wolf Sister, Shyrendora. Hexer Hexers inflict curses or hexes on others as well as capture spirits and tie them to objects. Though they usually direct their attention to the enemies of the tribe, they sometimes engage in tribal politics or social life. A jealous troll may try and beg a hexer to make his neighbor's hair fall off, or to inflict other misfortune. Powerful hexers are feared by others but they are rarely "evil". Mender Menders are the healers of the tribe. They specialize in lifting curses, brewing healing potions and studying various herbs. A well-learnt mender is a well respected member of the community. The mender helps new cubs in the world as well as reliefs the parting of the old and the sick. The menders, generally good at heart, have a will to help others and have a great respect for spirits where they often borrow their knowledge or powers. This does not mean that they would be stupid, or that they would heal or help others without any kind of payment. One should also remember, that if a character keeps on asking for spirits or ancestors to aid, they at some point have to pay for the help or face the wrath of the other world. Seer Seers are blessed with the gift of divination or other mystic powers that grant them knowledge that is hidden from others. They can receive visions, read cards or observe the surroundings in order to find answers to every-day life problems. To be a Seer can be a burden, because some things are better left to be unseen. Divination is a fickle art and often their visions do not come true, but act more like guidelines or paths. A true Seer realizes this and knows that every choice a troll makes forges their destiny. Examples of Seers are Skarja and Serekh. Blademaster Unlike the Berserker, Blade Masters are trolls who coordinate their attacks with cunning thought and precision. Although they can be seen as not as powerful as a Berserker, it doesn't mean they are any less deadly. Blade Masters have trained themselves thoroughly to what they feel is perfection. Before battle, they make sure to think their tactics through, and are usually there to help inform the tribe of what will be going on. Blade Masters do not "lose" themselves to the battle, they are in complete control of their actions. The tribe's previous leader, Varjin, was a noted blademaster. Berserker Having mastered weapon skills of various kinds, the berserkers are known for their fiery temper and brutal attacks in battle. Many who devote their lives to serve Syama Shvala , the Black wolf, embrace the life of a berserker. These trolls can go to a terrifying battle rage on times of war provided their faith is strong enough. Their war cry chills the blood of friends and enemies alike for it comes from the underworld -straight from the Halls of the Loa of Death. There are tales of these trolls (excellent material to keep wild children from wondering off on their own), and even a few living legends walking the lands of Dun Morogh. A very well trained Berserker may be able to harness their blood rage, but many lose themselves to the rage and become brutal killing machines, to foe and friend alike. It takes alot of skill, concentration and training to be able to control their rage to think on the battle field. Berserking is the way of becoming a powerful killing machine, at the cost of thinking their attacks through. The berserkers can have a down-side for them too. They can have problems controlling their temper and this can lead to trouble, especially at a younger age when the older and wiser are sure to remind them of their standing within the tribe. Some berserkers are socially rather stupid or even crude, not really caring to make friends. Snowstrider Tribesman Whelpie Credits Screenshot(s) by Varjin of the Frostmane Hold. Category:Horde Guilds Category:Trolls Category:Guilds Category:Frostmane Hold, the